The present invention relates to a door access control system and, more particularly, to a door access control system with a cloud function and a wireless charging function to provide enhanced utility.
A type of door locks includes a latch device having a latch head mounted in a door and includes inner and outer operating devices mounted to inner and outer sides of the door for driving the latch from a latching position to an unlatching position. A lock core is mounted to the outer side of the door and can be used to lock the latch device to prevent movement of the latch head from the latching position to the unlatching position by operating the outer operating device (namely, a user can only use a key to operate the lock core for unlatching purposes) while permitting unlatching operation of the latch head by the inner operating device. Thus, unauthorized access to the door can be avoided by manual operation.
Due to development of technologies, prevention of unauthorized access to the door can cooperate with an electric burglarproof system or an electric control system. Specifically, the door can be operated by the electric burglarproof system or the electric control system, and the status of the door can be fed back to the electric burglarproof system or the electric control system. Conventional mechanical door locks cannot lock the door by wire or wireless control. In view of this drawback, a door lock with a locking function by using a solenoid switch connected to the latch device is proposed. In another approach, a motor capable of rotating in opposite directions is used to drive a mechanism in the door lock to lock or unlock the door lock. Electricity is required in door locks using either a solenoid or a motor, and the door locks are generally electrically connected to a mains power or include a battery to provide the electricity. If the door lock is connected by wires to the mains power, the wires are apt to wear or damage due to repeated bending, because the door lock is mounted on a movable door. Furthermore, wire connection of the movable door to the mains power is troublesome. On the other hand, the battery can avoid the wire connection problems but have a limited capacity of electricity storage, requiring frequent replacement of the battery while having difficulties in knowing the remaining amount of electricity. As a result, if the battery is out of electricity of which a user is not aware, the user cannot control locking/unlocking of the door lock, leading to safety risks or inconvenience.
An administrator of a door access control system generally holds a key tag for setting the door access authorization. Thus, each of a plurality of users using the door requires the administrator to firstly proceed with setting (adding into or deleting from the access list) by the key tag, and then an inductive card is placed close to the key tag to obtain the door access authorization. However, safety risks occur in the door access management system if the administrator holding the key tag cannot timely add a user to the access list or delete a user from the access list due to unavoidable reasons.
Thus, a need exists for a novel door access control system to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.